


Completi Perché Diseguali [1903]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Heartbreak, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Necromancy, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Smut, The Deathly Hallows, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love, mentioned Elphias Doge, mentioned Kendra Dumbledore, mentioned Percival Dumbledore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: E' bastata una sola, tragica notte a dividere le strade di Albus e Gellert. Ma le loro vite possono davvero restare per sempre separate?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 10





	1. Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Miniserie scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

_Nessuna magia,_  
_la più torbida,_  
_può stravolgere la verità._  
_L’amore,_  
_che è di origine divina,_  
_nulla teme,_  
_perché la nostra armonia_  
_fu diseguale,_  
_ma completa._  
_Completa perché diseguale._  
_Perfetto equilibrio tra sensi ed intelletto,_  
_cerchio concluso dell’esistenza,_  
_unico ed irripetibile._

(Ralph Lorbeer)

[Godric’s Hollow, 1903]

L’incubo comincia sempre nello stesso modo.

_La pietra romboidale è minuscola nel palmo della sua mano, non più grande di una falange. Nera e lucida, simile al giaietto. Albus la fissa con la mascella serrata. Per un attimo, gli pare di scorgere qualcosa di indefinito rincorrersi sulla superficie delle sue sfaccettature perfette. La sente gelida nel palmo nudo, quasi fosse un pezzo di ghiaccio. Ne percepisce la terribile attrazione, come se lui fosse limatura di ferro e la piccola pietra un potentissimo magnete._

_Il motivo stesso per cui ha deciso di intraprendere la ricerca dei Doni della Morte si trova nella sua mano._

_Se Gellert ha sempre voluto la Bacchetta di Sambuco, l’oggetto che più di tutti Albus ha sognato di possedere negli ultimi anni è la Pietra della Resurrezione. Conosce la favola a memoria, Kendra gliel’ha letta innumerevoli volte da bambino. Sa che il Secondo Fratello è riuscito a riportare indietro soltanto_ l’ombra _della sua fidanzata morta. Ma Cadmus Peverell non aveva_ tutti e tre _i Doni. Mentre lui sì._ Loro _sì. E le leggende dicono anche che chi li possiede tutti è Padrone della Morte._

 _Le cose che lui e Gellert hanno fatto per recuperare i Doni sono cose che non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare_ prima _. Hanno ricostruito complicati intrecci genealogici e viaggiato. E combattuto… e imbrogliato… e rubato._

_E scoperchiato la tomba di sua madre nel piccolo cimitero di Godric’s Hollow, per tirarne fuori i resti e sistemarli all’interno del grande cerchio magico che, dopo settimane di studi comuni, Gellert ha appena finito di tracciare ai suoi piedi._

_Kendra – la fiera donna dai capelli neri che Albus ricordava - è ora solo un cumulo informe e sorprendentemente piccolo sotto un lenzuolo chiazzato di erba e di terra._

_Vogliono strapparla alla Morte. Né come Inferius, né come Ombra. Ma di nuovo una strega vivente. Grazie alla negromanzia, alla Bacchetta e alla Pietra._

_Albus non riesce a trattenere un brivido._

_Gli occhi del suo innamorato sono brillanti come non li ha mai visti prima, la sua espressione qualcosa di indefinito, a metà tra la febbre e la follia._

_Per Gellert quello… non è altro che un esperimento di magia. Un altro limite da abbattere, quello_ supremo _. Un’altra vittoria, la più grande e gloriosa che mago abbia mai conseguito prima. Grazie alla Bacchetta di Sambuco sono riusciti a guarire Ariana. Ma quali sono i reali limiti del loro potere? Possono_ davvero uccidere _la Morte?_

_Albus vorrebbe poter dire che per lui le cose sono diverse. Che quello che sta facendo, lo fa esclusivamente per l’amore che nutre verso la persona che lo ha cresciuto, per il futuro e il bene dei suoi fratelli. Ed è quello che può raccontare agli altri. Ma mentirebbe se cercasse di rifilare quelle menzogne anche a se stesso. In fondo al cuore, in fondo all’anima, nonostante tutto quello che gli piace raccontare di sé, anche lui è mosso da ambizione. Da curiosità. E da un terribile, strisciante desiderio di rivalsa nei confronti della sfortuna che, fino a quel momento, sembra essersi accanita contro la sua famiglia, frustrando la sua esistenza._

_Per un fugace istante, si chiede se anche sul suo viso vi sia la stessa espressione esaltata di Gellert._

_Può davvero dire di_ aver amato _i suoi genitori? Non ha molti ricordi di suo padre. Percival Dumbledore è finito ad Azkaban quando lui aveva a malapena dieci anni. Ed è stato giustiziato poco tempo dopo, gettando una lunga ombra scura su tutta la sua adolescenza. Un’ombra per la quale_ – _adesso si rende conto di essere stato_ meschino _\- Albus ha sempre provato risentimento. E Kendra… sua madre amava i propri segreti più di quanto non amasse i suoi figli. Segreti sulle sue origini babbane. Sulla malattia e l’esistenza stessa di Ariana… forse perfino su come trattava sua sorella quando lui e Aberforth erano a Hogwarts a studiare. Sì, Albus_ voleva bene _a Kendra, ma sua madre era simile a lui – constata, mentre un altro violento brivido lo assale – una donna orgogliosa e riservata, che nascondeva il suo vero volto agli altri._

_“Albus?” Lo richiama la voce di Gellert._

_Lui sbatte le palpebre. Solleva gli occhi, che non sapeva di avere abbassato, sull’altro ragazzo e lo fissa con uno sguardo assente. Sono entrambi sporchi di terriccio, fuliggine e polvere di gesso. Stanchi per i lunghi preparativi e inebriati da un’eccitazione nervosa che li sprona a proseguire e, al contempo, li sfibra. Torna rapidamente a fissare il terreno del cimitero dove, fra zolle di terra smossa e frammenti di granito, tutto è ormai pronto per il rituale. Le candele. I simboli arcani. Le formule. Le pergamene e i libri di negromanzia. Le spoglie di Kendra, che ancora serbano ciocche di capelli neri e brandelli putrefatti dell’abito in cui è stata sepolta._

“Alla fine il secondo fratello, reso folle dal proprio disperato desiderio, si tolse la vita per potersi davvero riunire a lei.” _La voce di sua madre gli riecheggia per un attimo nelle orecchie._

 _Albus deglutisce. Gli occhi gli bruciano. All’improvviso… all’improvviso, sotto alla stanchezza e al nervosismo e all’esaltazione, sente montare qualcos’altro. Una nera angoscia. La consapevolezza di stare facendo qualcosa di_ sbagliato _. Per i motivi_ sbagliati _. Il terrore che qualcosa andrà terribilmente storto. Non è più sicuro di volerlo fare…_

 _“Albus.” Lo incalza Gellert. Sente le sue dita gelate stringerglisi attorno al polso. E per la prima volta, non trova alcun conforto nel suo tocco, o nel suo accorato sussurro, né nella sua adorata voce._ Ha freddo _._ Dentro _. In un luogo che il suo innamorato, con le dita, non può raggiungere. “Funzionerà. Ce la faremo. Gira la Pietra.”_

Albus artiglia le lenzuola e si raggomitola su se stesso nel piccolo letto della sua vecchia stanza. Sta tremando, nel sonno come nel sogno.

_Kendra piange. Grida come un’ossessa, mentre si conficca le unghie nel viso scarno e pallido, graffiandosi fino a far colare un liquido che – alla luce della luna e delle candele - è più simile all’inchiostro che al sangue. È come se ogni secondo passato ancorato alla carne fosse pura tortura per la sua anima._

_Non è solo triste, come la fanciulla nella favola. È_ furiosa _. Furiosa per essere stata riportata indietro. E le cose che dice… le cose che dice sono_ orribili _._

 _Albus non riesce a sopportare di guardarla, né di ascoltarla. Ha le guance inondate di lacrime. Quando vede Gellert sollevare la bacchetta sopra la testa con espressione dura, capisce subito cosa ha intenzione di fare. Ma_ no _. Deve essere lui a farlo._ Deve _. È una sua_ responsabilità _._

 _Estrae la bacchetta nera e argento e la protende di fronte a sé, con un gesto elegante del polso. Si sorprende di quanto sia ferma la sua stretta. E di quanto altrettanto ferma sia la sua determinazione. Fa un passo avanti, frapponendosi tra Gellert e la cosa urlante. “_ Avada Kedavra _.” Intima con le labbra tremanti, il volto in fiamme e la gola secca._

 _Un accecante lampo verde fa increspare l’aria come un brivido, rimbalzando contro le pareti interne del cimitero. E, grazie a Merlino,_ grazie a tutti gli Dèi _, torna a cadere il silenzio._

Albus serra i denti ed emette un gemito strozzato di terrore. Ma non c’è nessuno a stringerlo per consolarlo, adesso.

_“Dobbiamo rifarlo.” Dice Gellert, fissando con espressione vacua ciò che resta di Kendra._

_“Rifarlo?” Gli domanda lui piano tra i denti, la gola così contratta che articolare ogni parola è doloroso._

_“Qualcosa è andato storto, ma la strada è quella giusta.” L’altro ragazzo si volta e gli avvolge le dita attorno all’avambraccio. Il suo viso affilato e aristocratico ha qualcosa di allarmante e Albus capisce subito di che si tratta: per la prima volta, non scorge neanche un barlume delle proprie emozioni riflesse sul viso della sua anima gemella. Gellert non prova orrore per quello che è successo._ Neanche un po’ _. Quella realizzazione lo atterrisce. Lui si sente solo e svuotato, inerte come la forma sotto il lenzuolo. Mentre l’altro ragazzo… “Dobbiamo solo riprovare finché non troveremo il modo giusto.”_

Storto? Qualcosa è andato storto? _Albus scuote lentamente la testa, mentre altre lacrime cocenti gli rotolano lungo le guance. “Non lo faremo mai più.” Sentenzia in voce bassa e tesa. Ha il pugno stretto attorno alla piccola pietra, ne sente le punte aguzze impresse nella carne. “Mai più.”_

 _Gellert lo scruta come se non capisse. La presa attorno al suo avambraccio si allenta. Per la prima volta, nemmeno lui vede in Albus un riflesso di se stesso. Delle sue convinzioni, della passione inesorabile che li ha spinti ad arrivare fino a quel punto. “Possiamo_ davvero _riportare indietro le persone da oltre il Velo. Lo hai visto. Non ci è mai riuscito_ nessuno _.” Insiste. “La prossima volta potrebbe essere quella buona.”_

_“No.” Albus solleva la testa e lo fissa negli occhi. Oh, quegli occhi. Quanto li ama. Ma perché gli sembrano quelli di un estraneo, adesso?_

_“Lo faremo con i babbani.” Sentenzia Gellert dopo una breve pausa. “Loro non sono come noi, sono inferiori.”_

_“_ No _.” Albus tira su col naso e arriccia il labbro superiore, mostrandogli gli incisivi. I babbani sono anche… metà del suo sangue. Non può più fingere che non sia così. Non può fare come Kendra._ Non vuole più _. “Si tratta di anime di persone viventi, non fa nessuna differenza che siano maghi o babbani. Sono anime che soffrono. Non lo hai visto?” Ingoia la saliva densa e amara. “È_ sbagliato _, Gellert. Ci sono dei limiti che non si possono superare.” Proprio come nella Storia dei Tre Fratelli. Alla fine, non c’è modo di vincere la Morte. Crederlo è solo un’illusione._

 _L’altro rimane a lungo in silenzio e poi risponde, lapidario: “Sono soltanto_ morti _.”_

 _Albus non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo, ma mantiene lo sguardo fisso. Era sua madre quella che ha appena trascinato urlante fuori dall’oltretomba, che ha appena rigettato oltre il Velo con la più terribile delle Maledizioni senza Perdono. Era questo ciò che aveva intenzione di fare quando ha iniziato a cercare i Doni? Era_ davvero _questo? “_ Io _non lo farò più.” Replica con asprezza. “_ Non te lo lascerò più fare. _”_

_Lo sguardo che Gellert gli rivolge è duro e gelido e affonda dentro di lui come la lama di un coltello…_

Albus si sveglia con delle dita sottili e amorevoli premute sulla fronte. Con un viso incorniciato da lunghi capelli biondi chinato su di lui.

Il viso di Ariana.

Per un attimo ha quasi creduto che… Richiude le palpebre, le riapre e si costringe a incurvare gli angoli della bocca in un piccolo e incerto sorriso.

“Incubo.” Osserva lei, accarezzandogli un sopracciglio.

“Sì, ho avuto un altro incubo.” Mormora lui catturandole delicatamente le dita. Vi preme sopra un bacio, prima di alzarsi a sedere. Ma non si è trattato _soltanto_ di un incubo. È successo tutto per davvero. E ormai è passato quasi un anno da allora. Da quell’ultima terribile notte con Gellert.

Le uniche notizie che ha di lui le apprende quasi tutte dai giornali. Negli ultimi mesi Gellert si è stabilito in Austria, a Nurmengard, attorniato da un crescente gruppo di simpatizzanti. Maghi purosangue attratti dall’alto rango della famiglia Grindelwald, e affascinati dagli esperimenti sempre più estremi di Gellert con le Arti Oscure. Per il momento, la comunità magica non lo considera ancora un soggetto pericoloso, ma Albus sa che lo stanno tenendo d’occhio. Lo sa perché glielo ha detto Elphias, _il suo caro Elphias_ , che adesso si trova in Europa, su incarico del Ministero, parte di una commissione di collaborazione internazionale volta a indagare sui suoi movimenti. E non passa giorno in cui Albus non tema di leggere che Gellert è ricercato per aver passato il limite. Che è finito in prigione, come Percival.

O peggio, che è _morto_.

Ha provato a scrivergli. Più di una volta, in quei lunghi mesi. Dando ascolto a quella piccola fiamma disperata che continua a bruciargli dentro – e che crede non si spegnerà _mai_ , a dispetto di qualunque cosa Gellert potrà mai fare. Chiedendogli di fermarsi finché ancora è in tempo, di riflettere, di non fare passi avventati. E Gellert naturalmente non gli ha mai risposto.

Se Albus potesse – come un babbano – nutrire la speranza che le sue missive siano andate perdute e che quello sia il motivo del silenzio di Gellert, probabilmente non starebbe tanto male. Ma è proprio perché _sa_ che sono state consegnate e lette che quell’indifferenza e quella distanza lo lacerano. Scavandogli dentro un buco sempre più profondo. Riempiendo il silenzio e la distanza di disperazione. Colorandoli di sentimenti orribili e pensieri pesanti…

Si domanda – se lo chiede spesso, se lo chiede _sempre_ , nelle sue notti insonni e nei suoi giorni tormentati – se nel suo viaggio a capofitto nella notte, tra i simpatizzanti da cui è circondato, Gellert trovi sollievo e soddisfazione.

E se abbia trovato… qualcun altro. Un altro specchio in cui riflettere la propria anima. Uno specchio che, per quanto lo riguarda, Albus è sicuro che non riuscirà mai più a trovare in nessun altro…

Ariana gli preme un rapido e bacio sulla fronte. “Non avere paura, Al.” Intima, le guance bianche cosparse di un rosa quasi primaverile. Chissà se riferendosi all’incubo o alle sue paure più profonde. E il tenue sorriso di Albus non può fare a meno di diventare reale almeno un poco.

È quasi certo che sua sorella capisca molto di più di quanto non riesca a dire. Che vi sia molta più maturità e sensibilità di quante non traspaiano, in quella giovane di quasi diciotto anni che si comporta ancora come una bambina di sette.

E quando guarda sua sorella, Albus non può fare a meno di provare speranza. Di scorgere una luce, un candore in grado di tenere a bada le tenebre che si annidano nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Perché in Ariana vede il _buono_ in ciò che hanno fatto. Ariana rappresenta tutto ciò che – adesso lo sa – vorrebbe _davvero_ fare con i Doni.

“Non ne avrò, finché resterai con me.” La rassicura in tono morbido, carezzandole il dorso della mano con le dita.

Ha appena posato i piedi sul pavimento che uno scricchiolio sul pianerottolo annuncia l’arrivo di suo fratello. Sebbene condividano gli stessi capelli castano ramato e gli stessi occhi azzurri, Aberforth è più basso e pesante di lui. Di una bellezza ruvida e arruffata, l’aspetto sempre un po’ trasandato e una perenne ombra di barba sulla mandibola affilata. Non sono mai andati troppo d’accordo, loro due, e hanno del tutto smesso di parlarsi quando Albus li ha lasciati per girare l’Europa alla ricerca dei Doni. Si sono riavvicinati un poco solo dopo la guarigione di Ariana e Albus è felice che, nel corso dell’ultimo anno, quando più ha avuto bisogno di lui, suo fratello sia rimasto al suo fianco.

“Hai visite, Al.” Esordisce l’altro giovane, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. È in maniche di camicia e bretelle e ha i corti capelli spettinati. Quando Ariana gli rivolge un sorriso radioso, lui le carezza rapidamente il capo. Aberforth è sempre stato il suo preferito.

“Visite?” Ripete Albus, sbattendo le palpebre.

“Gente del Ministero.” Continua suo fratello, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. “Sono piombati al bar stamattina presto. Volevano sapere dov’eri. E io gliel’ho detto.” Inclina un poco la testa di lato e incrocia le braccia sul petto. “Sarebbero già qui, sai, ma uno s’è ritrovato con una _brutta fattura_ a un occhio.”

Albus lo guarda inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, mentre sua sorella fa un risolino divertito. Al contrario di lui, Abeforth ha sempre amato di più usare i pugni – e _le fatture_ – che la diplomazia. Anche a scuola. Ed è rimasto una testa calda. “Qualunque cosa vogliano da me, inimicarteli non migliorerà la mia posizione.” Osserva in tono pacato.

“Affari loro. Sono stati un po’ troppo _insistenti_ per i miei gusti.” Replica Aberforth, con una rapida scrollatina di spalle. “Comunque, saranno qui tra poco.”

“Cosa vogliono?” chiede Albus dopo qualche istante di esitazione, abbassando gli occhi sul pavimento di ruvide tavole di legno. Avverte una certa tensione alla bocca dello stomaco. Due emissari del Ministero a Godric’s Hollow, di mattina presto non possono significare niente di buono.

“Hanno parlato di una _comunicazione urgente_ , riguardo un tuo vecchio amico.” Risponde asciutto suo fratello. È evidente che anche lui condivide i suoi stessi sospetti e le stesse preoccupazioni. “Ma mi metterò a piantonare la porta, in caso volessero arrestarti. Sai, per qualunque motivo.”

“Anche Ariana!” Salta su la ragazza seduta in punta di sedia, battendosi il palmo di una mano sulla coscia.

Albus non può fare a meno di trattenere un piccolo suono divertito. Rialza lo sguardo e annuisce. “Grazie. Mi preparo e scendo.”

Aberforth gli fa un cenno del capo e lascia la stanza.

Sua sorella si alza e raggiunge la porta, ma non se ne va. Si ferma sulla soglia, la mano stretta attorno al pomello, e si volta a guardarlo. “Devi andare a prenderlo.” Sentenzia all’improvviso. “ _Gellert_.”

Al suono di _quel_ nome, Albus spalanca un poco gli occhi. È la prima volta che sente dire ad Ariana una cosa del genere. Non sa se quello sia un pensiero che Ariana ha maturato nel tempo – lei e Gellert si erano avvicinati molto dopo la sua guarigione – oppure, semplicemente, se gli abbia… letto nel pensiero. Nel profondo, in quella piega dentro di sé dove è rimasto annidato il freddo di quella notte. “Vorrei che fosse così semplice.” Le risponde con un sorriso leggero. Ma le cose sono tutt’altro che semplici. E il tempo trascorso… quello non aiuta per niente.

La ragazza scuote la testa, con espressione seria. E lo indica. “Eravate _belli_. Insieme.” Dice. “Buoni. Anche tu. Anche Gellert.”

Albus la studia con le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate. Erano _buoni_? Hanno rubato, imbrogliato, fatto esperimenti orribili. Lui ha abbandonato la sua famiglia. Non si sente affatto _buono_.

“Siete buoni.” Ripete Ariana, un po’ spazientita. Come se volesse dire qualcosa di più accurato, ma non ci riuscisse. Stringe insieme le labbra e assume un’espressione frustrata. “Insieme. Solo quando siete insieme. Se non siete insieme…” Sbuffa e si porta le mani ai lunghi capelli dorati. Come faceva quando era malata, quando non riusciva a controllarsi. E per un attimo, anche se Albus sa che l’Obscurus ormai se n‘è andato, teme che l’aria possa addensarsi e colorarsi di nero, e gli oggetti a iniziare a sfrecciare per la stanza. Ma niente di tutto questo accade e, dopo qualche istante, la ragazza si limita a risistemarsi i capelli dietro le orecchie. “Vallo a prendere. A prendere Gellert. Non è ancora… _troppo tardi_.” Insiste. Espira attraverso il naso, poi fa un cenno secco della testa ed esce, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

_Non è ancora troppo tardi._

Albus fissa un punto vuoto sulla parete e preme insieme le labbra. Si augura che gli agenti del Ministero, al piano di sotto, non siano venuti invece a dirgli proprio il contrario. Che ormai _è_ troppo tardi…


	2. Gellert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miniserie scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

_Tutti i giorni son notti per me,_

_finché io non ti vedo,_

_e giorni luminosi son le notti_

_quando mi appari in sogno._

_(William Shakespeare)_

[Nurmengard, Austria, 1903]

Il letto è disfatto. L’aria profuma di tabacco speziato e vino. Le lenzuola – che ormai non vengono cambiate da giorni – di sesso stantio. Gellert tiene una coperta raccolta all’inguine, come una pozza di velluto rosso, lasciando scoperti il petto glabro e segnato da cicatrici e tatuaggi, e una lunga gamba pallida.

Li sceglie sempre con i capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri, i suoi piccoli amori mercenari. Li umilia e li ferisce, li maltratta e li fotte a faccia in giù fino a farli urlare. E poi li liquida senza pensarci due volte. Li sceglie _sempre_ con i capelli rossi. Ma nessun gemito è quello giusto. Nessun odore è quello che cerca. Nessun orgasmo lo fa mai sentire davvero completo. E per quanto continui a cercare conforto e requie, non trova mai alcuna consolazione se non quella passeggera della carne. Albus gli ha bruciato dentro una ferita che non si rimargina mai. Un vuoto che non riesce a colmare. È come avere perso un arto e continuare a sentirne il peso, sognare di poterlo muovere.

Si passa una mano sul viso scarno e sul petto e, quando apre gli occhi, lo vede. Un fremito nell’aria, vicino al suo letto. Una figura per metà visibile e per metà no. Una fila di bottoni lucenti. Una mano delicata. La forma incompleta di un viso…

Un viso che non potrebbe confondere con quello di nessun altro, né dimenticare.

_Albus._

È così che di solito cominciano i suoi sogni. Con Albus che entra nella sua camera senza fare rumore, si siede sul letto e poi si piega per baciarlo. Come nei lunghi pomeriggi assolati a casa Peverell, il loro nascondiglio segreto. O come tutte le mattine che si sono svegliati insieme, in giro per l’Europa. Albus è sempre stato il più mattiniero tra loro.

“Sei un altro sogno?” Domanda, la fronte leggermente aggrottata, lo sguardo annebbiato. Ma quando tende la mano, afferra dita calde e solide. E avverte una sorta di vibrazione nelle vene. Quasi la sua magia avesse riconosciuto quella dell’altro, e si fosse messa a _cantare_. Come la prima volta che lo ha incontrato. Un ragazzo sconosciuto, sulla soglia della casa di una prozia di cui Gellert non sapeva praticamente niente.

“No.” La voce tenorile. L’accento inglese così familiare, che si riverbera nelle vocali, gli provoca un brivido che lo sveglia del tutto.

Pelle liscia, nocche dure, unghie corte. _Quelle unghie nella sua carne_. Come ha fatto Gellert a dimenticare tutte quelle cose? Quando si alza a sedere, Albus abbassa il cappuccio e si scopre il viso. Ha il mento e le guance ricoperte da una corta barba. Il suo Albus ha la _barba_? Lo preferisce rasato. Quelle sue vellutate guance di pesca... Ha ancora l’impressione di riuscire a sentirle sotto la punta delle dita. Ma non gli dispiace nemmeno così. Ha un’aria più adulta.

“Sei venuto per vendicare Elphias?” gli domanda, in tono pigro. _Il caro Elphias._ Chissà se è vivo o morto, a quel punto. Gellert ha dei ricordi molto confusi riguardo quel che è successo a Praga, qualche settimana prima. Sapeva che la Comunità Magica internazionale lo teneva d’occhio ormai da qualche tempo, ma che il Ministero inglese mettesse _Doge_ alle sue calcagna… _oh_ , quello è stato…

Trovarselo tra i piedi, quando nella sua mente lo aveva relegato nell’angolo più buio e remoto. Sentire quel disgustoso sfregiato dalla pelle verdognola farfugliare qualcosa sulla sua _fedeltà a Dumbledore_ , sul suo desiderio di _riscattare il suo nome per permettergli la carriera che merita_. Quell’arrogante e del tutto immotivato _Io ti fermerò per Albus_. Lo hanno raggiunto _nel profondo_ , dove pensava nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a colpirlo. Gli hanno fatto perdere il controllo.

 _Esiste_ un punto più basso nella sua corsa verso l’abisso. Gellert lo sa. L’ha intravisto per un attimo, mentre scagliava l’incantesimo _Crucio_ contro Doge e lo guardava contorcersi. _Esiste_. E la discesa che vi conduce è ripida e vertiginosa.

“No.” Replica di nuovo l’altro, monocorde. “Non c’è niente da vendicare. _Per fortuna_.” Il viso – bellissimo – di Albus è placido come uno specchio d’acqua. “Elphias si trova a San Mungo al momento, ma le sue condizioni sono buone.” Sotto alle sopracciglia rossastre, gli occhi azzurri si limitano… _a fissarlo_ , mobili e scintillanti. Niente rabbia. Niente biasimo. Eppure è venuto fin lì, in Austria, da solo e disarmato. Deve provare qualcosa... _Deve_.

Gellert gli stringe la mano e lo attira a sé, costringendolo a piegarsi sul letto. Facendo frusciare la stoffa invisibile simile ad acqua. Venendo investito un’ondata di profumo così familiare da provocargli una stilettata al cuore. Il naso perfetto. I capelli rossi inanellati. Quella labbra umide, dolci e succose, appena dischiuse. Il candore dei denti. Così vicino. _Così lontano._

“Sei venuto a sfidarmi? Per prendere la bacchetta?” Gli domanda, con un sorriso appena accennato.

“No.” Ripete per la terza volta l’uomo. Senza battere ciglio. Senza paura, né deferenza – al contrario di tutti quelli che lo circondano in quei giorni.

Gli sfrega il pollice sulle nocche. Ansioso di sentire la sua pelle. “Sei venuto per fare l’amore?” Lo trapassa con lo sguardo.

Un rapido frullare di palpebre da parte di Albus, ma nessun rossore. “No. Sono venuto a chiederti di fermarti. Come avevo fatto nelle mie lettere.” Sfila la mano dalla sua con un suono simile a un fruscio. Le sue dita volano ai legacci che tengono chiuso il mantello e li sciolgono senza neanche un fremito. Albus appoggia il Dono allo schienale della sedia più vicina, insieme alla giacca. Poi si volta e si infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. _Sembra pronto a una lunga discussione_. “Ma sono venuto di persona, perché _stavolta_ voglio una risposta definitiva.”

Gellert si mette seduto e appoggia il gomito all’ossuto ginocchio nudo. “Ti ha mandato il Ministero?” Domanda, con la sua voce roca e graffiante. “Ho sentito dire,” inclina la testa di lato, bruciandolo con le sue iridi eterocrome, “che se non sospettassero di te per quello che c’è stato tra noi in passato, potresti aspirare a chissà quale carica. Che _Doge_ ,” continua con sussiego, “ha intenzione di riscattare il tuo buon nome per farti guadagnare il posto che meriti.”

“Non mi interessa lavorare per il Ministero. Sono venuto perché volevo farlo.” Risponde Albus, senza raccogliere la provocazione. Per un attimo, i suoi occhi abbandonano quelli di Gellert e vagano sul suo corpo. Non c’è nessun desiderio nel suo sguardo però, solo… preoccupazione. Preoccupazione per le cicatrici e i segni che costellano la sua pelle. Per la sua eccessiva magrezza, per l’aspetto emaciato del suo volto. Il tributo impostogli dai suoi molti esperimenti con le Arti Oscure. _Perché il suo Albus non lo guarda con desiderio?_ Perché quello sguardo lo fa sentire più vuoto e nudo di quanto effettivamente sia? Gli fa venire voglia di coprirsi? L’uomo dai capelli rossi batte le palpebre e torna a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sei arrivato al punto di non ritorno quando hai aggredito Elphias.” Riprende dopo un lungo istante di silenzio. “Prima la Comunità Magica Internazionale si limitava a tenerti d’occhio, ma adesso comincia a considerarti un pericolo. Vogliono che tu subisca un processo. E se, quando verranno a prenderti, tu opporrai resistenza…” Scuote la testa, la bocca leggermente socchiusa. I suoi occhi fuggono via di nuovo. E allora perde la sua espressione così serafica e distaccata. La sua mandibola si contrae in quel modo così peculiarmente testardo – pensa Gellert, senza potersi trattenere un moto di tenerezza infinita _-_ di ogni volta che lo ha rimproverato per qualche battuta sfrontata, o qualche considerazione troppo salace. “Ho _paura_ che la prossima volta che farai un incantesimo spaventoso,” deglutisce, “o che parlerai della superiorità dei maghi sui babbani, o che affronterai qualcuno in uno scontro, potrei… _potresti_ perderti.”

“Una risposta definitiva.” Osserva Gellert dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, tirandosi svogliatamente la coperta sulla spalla. Per nascondere le costole sporgenti e i muscoli tesi come cavi d’acciaio. “E cosa farai, Albus, se la mia risposta definitiva non sarà quella che vuoi sentire?”

L’altro giovane inspira attraverso le labbra dischiuse e volta brevemente la testa verso la parete. Come se avesse considerato quell’ipotesi ancora prima di recarsi lì e conoscesse già la risposta. E la risposta gli facesse _male_. Comprime le labbra e torna a fissarlo. “Gellert, _ti prego_.” Lo implora. Con le parole e gli occhi. “Qualunque cosa tu voglia dimostrare… qualunque cosa tu stia cercando, non vale… _questo_.” Dice, riferendosi al suo aspetto emaciato. “Non vale la tua vita.”

Gli fa paura? Gli fa _pena_? “Se morissi, per mano della Polizia Magica o a causa delle Arti Oscure, tu saresti libero dal peso del mio nome.” Replica lentamente, prima di insinuare: “Proprio come volevi esserlo da quello di tuo padre. Libero dal _mostro_.”

Albus sbatte le palpebre. Quella risposta deve averlo ferito. “Io non ho mai pensato che tu fossi un mostro.” Risponde a voce più bassa, con espressione seria. “ _Mai_ , neanche per un giorno.”

“Non ti facevo orrore?”

“No. Per Merlino, Gellert, _no_. Non è mai stato questo.”

“E allora cos’era?”

“Non posso credere che tu ancora non riesca a capire.” Albus fa un passo verso il letto. Le mani in tasca. “Si trattava di _mia madre_. L’ho fatta risorgere contro la sua volontà, l’ho fatta soffrire. E poi l’ho uccisa con le mie mani.” Nella penombra, i suoi occhi sono lucidi. “E a te non importava niente. Nemmeno del mio dolore. Tu volevi solo _continuare_.”

Tocca a Gellert deglutire e abbassare brevemente lo sguardo. No, non gli importava niente _di Kendra_. Non la conosceva, non sapeva niente di lei. Come non gli è mai importato niente dei _suoi_ genitori. Una coppia di raffinati sconosciuti che si è sempre limitata a trattarlo con educata ed elegante indifferenza. Ad assecondarlo con ogni mezzo, pur di non averlo tra i piedi. Ma tiene ad _Albus_. Abbastanza da farsi importare i suoi sentimenti.

“Non è questo che volevo fare con i Doni.” Ammette l’altro. La linea delle sue spalle si abbassa un poco.

“E cosa volevi fare?”

“Del bene credo, come quello che abbiamo fatto per Ariana.”

“Del _bene_.” Lo schernisce lui, in voce monotona.

“Un bene superiore, come quello di cui abbiamo sempre parlato. Ma _differente_.” Insiste il giovane dai capelli rossi, muovendo un altro passo verso di lui. “Se tu potessi vederla… vedere Ariana adesso, capiresti cosa intendo.” Si ferma a pochi passi di distanza. Le mani affondate nelle tasche. “Con le nostre conoscenze, con i Doni, potremmo fare molto. Non per noi stessi, Gellert, ma per la nostra comunità. E anche per i babbani.”

 _Così forte, il suo Albus. Così forte, senza di lui._ “Perché dovremmo aiutare una razza inferiore che ci costringe a vivere nell’ombra?” Domanda scuotendo leggermente il capo, i lunghi capelli biondi che gli sfiorano gli zigomi affilati.

“Sono così ingegnosi, riescono a fare così tante cose senza la magia. E molti di noi nascono o discendono da _famiglie babbane_. Come mia madre. Come _me_.” _Albus è sempre stato così innamorato di quello stupido grammofono regalatogli dai nonni materni_. “Potremmo aiutarli. _Guidarli_ , ma senza dominarli. Non mi aspetto che tu li _ami_ , ma sono certo che potresti _almeno_ imparare a rispettarli.”

Gellert lo osserva per un lungo istante e poi forza le labbra in un minuscolo sorriso. “Oh, Albus, è vero.” Un sorriso piccolo, cattivo e sterile. “Tu non vuoi lavorare per il Ministero. Tu vuoi molto di più. Vuoi diventare un _eroe_ , per il mondo magico e non. Per purgarti la coscienza. Il grande _Albus Dumbledore._ È così… _da te_.” Sentenzia.

Adesso è così vicino, che riesce a vedere i suoi occhi arrossati. “Non posso cambiare quello che ho fatto.” Replica quasi sottovoce. Così vicino. Se Gellert allunga la mano, può afferrarlo. Attirarlo in quel letto sudicio. Il suo _Tomatchen_ , così fermo e così forte. Che non arrossisce e non si lascia confondere. “Ma posso scegliere cosa voglio fare da questo punto in avanti. E puoi farlo anche tu. _Sono le nostre scelte a fare la differenza_.”

“Io voglio il potere.” Ribatte. “Voglio la conoscenza. Senza limiti, a qualunque costo.” _Vuole, vuole, vuole_. Spinto da una fame nera e famelica che non si acquieta mai, che lo tormenta da tutta la vita.

“E dimmi, _ti bastano_?” Gli domanda inaspettatamente l’altro in quel modo che è soltanto suo. Diretto e morbido. La fronte alta, lo sguardo fisso e diretto.

 _No._ No, che non gli bastano. Quella che vuole veramente, è la _pace_ da quella fame. Ma ha conosciuto la pace solo con Albus. “E quindi sei venuto non per la gloria, ma per salvarmi da me stesso. _Nobile_ Albus.”

“Gellert…”

“ _La voce della mia coscienza_. _”_ Lo deride. “Niente più esperimenti estremi, niente più violenza, una resa incondizionata. È chiedere molto.” Solleva il mento. “E se invece la mia risposta definitiva fosse quella che _vuoi_ sentire? Cosa faresti?”

“Al momento, c’è solo un capo d’accusa contro di te, quello per l’uso della Maledizione Cruciatus. Quando verrai chiamato a sostenere il processo, io farò tutto quello che posso per aiutarti,” Risponde Albus, dopo una lunga pausa. Ardente, appassionato sotto quell’apparenza così placida. È per quell’ardore che lo _ama_. “Cercherò di farti ottenere una condanna mite e poi, una volta che sarà tutto finito… ti lascerò vivere come preferisci.”

“Non mi basta.” Replica lui secco. E finalmente allunga la mano e lo afferra, infilando la punta della dita tra la vita dei pantaloni e la camicia. Sente il ventre di Albus contrarsi, sotto la stoffa. Vede le sue mani scivolare fuori dalle tasche. “Stai chiedendo molto e io voglio altrettanto in cambio. _Resta al mio fianco_.”

Albus sussulta e fa un altro piccolo passo in avanti, raggiungendo il bordo del letto. “Perché non hai mai risposto alle mie lettere?” Mormora dopo una lunghissima pausa, in cui il ritmo del suo respiro accelera.

“Perché non volevo delle _lettere_. Volevo _te_.” Gellert si alza in ginocchio, facendo cadere la coperta, restando nudo e pallido e magro sulle coltri rosse, nella stanza nera. “Per sfidarti a duello. Oppure per fotterti sotto di me. Ma ti volevo.” Sotto le nocche, sente la carne di Albus contrarsi e cedere quando risucchia l’aria nei polmoni. “Ti _voglio_.” Di più, ha _bisogno_ di lui. Una cosa che non ha il coraggio di ammettere.

Albus si tormenta rapidamente le labbra coi denti e abbassa gli occhi. “Guarda cosa ti sei fatto…” Un sussurro umido. Con lo sguardo, torna a tratteggiare i segni rabbiosi che Gellert ha sul corpo. Ognuno legato a un esperimento. A un viaggio. A un combattimento. A cui Albus non era presente. Ferite e marchi magici, tatuaggi che si è fatto da solo. Per un attimo, Albus sembra voler alzare la mano per seguire quei segni con il dito, ma non lo fa.

Si sono abbracciati e baciati, accarezzati e aggrappati l’uno all’altro così tante volte. Ma adesso è difficile anche solo sfiorarsi. Un gesto così semplice, come cingere Albus, premere la bocca sulla sua, è… complicato. Come se entrambi avessero dimenticato come si faceva.

“Stai con me. E prometto che io resterò sotto il tuo controllo.” Quasi lo supplica. Non si è mai umiliato così per nessuno, prima. E se Albus si nega adesso, non lo farà mai più _per nessun altro_.

“Dubito che esista qualcuno in grado tenerti davvero sotto controllo.” Risponde l’altro uomo sottovoce. In un tono così basso che Gellert non riesce a capire se sia scherno o rassegnazione. O tenerezza.

Si limitano ad accarezzarsi con gli sguardi, mentre una tensione insopportabile li tiene inchiodati lì, come magneti. Attirandoli e respingendoli.

“Vuoi diventare un eroe, Albus? _Sacrificati_. Resta con me. Per sempre.” Gellert lo attira a sé, gli accosta la bocca all’orecchio. “ _Heirate Mich_. Sposami.” Sussurra. E lo sente tremare dalla testa ai piedi. Come una vibrazione che increspa la superficie dell’acqua.

“Gellert…” Gli risponde. Nel suono del suo nome c’è l’eco di una domanda. “Non…”

“Fammi una promessa,” lo incalza lui, premendogli la mano contro la nuca. Non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarselo sfuggire adesso che sono così vicini, _di nuovo_. Non ne ha mai avuto l’intenzione, fin dal primo momento che lo ha visto accanto al suo letto. Può morire per mano di Albus – se dovessero arrivare allo scontro, ha già deciso che rinuncerebbe a combattere piuttosto che fargli del male – ma non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare. “Una promessa indissolubile. Di restare al mio fianco, di non lasciarmi mai più. E io ti giuro Albus, _ti giuro_ …”

“Cosa giuri?” Bisbiglia Albus, voltando la testa per rivolgere gli occhi lucidi e arrossati su di lui.

 _Cosa potrebbe giurare? Cosa potrebbe giurare per convincerlo che sta dicendo la verità?_ “Di mettere la mia vita nelle tue mani. Di prendere la tua nelle mie e prendermene cura.”

Tra le loro labbra c’è a malapena un sospiro. E poi, all’improvviso, più niente. Lo attira verso di sé, sul letto. Apre le cosce e accoglie il suo peso. _Quanto, quanto gli è mancato_. Il suo profumo, il suo corpo, _il suo Albus_. Lo stringe, quasi temendo che quel momento magnifico possa davvero rivelarsi soltanto un altro sogno e svanirgli tra le dita.

Ma è solido. È reale.

Ha ancora le dita infilate nella lana soffice dei suoi pantaloni. Con il pollice, disegna un cerchio sul bordo duro e rilevato del primo bottone della patta e poi vi preme contro il polpastrello. “Sei ancora _mio_ , Albus?” gli mormora senza fiato, labbra contro le labbra.

Con una mano dietro la sua nuca, infilata tra i suoi capelli, e un’altra premuta sul suo cuore, il giovane dai capelli zenzero annuisce. Lo fa senza aprire gli occhi – _come la prima volta che si sono baciati, sul greto del fiume._

“Per _un anno_ , davvero? Nessun altro? Sei di nuovo vergine per me?” Lo schernisce dolcemente, con un piccolo sorriso. Sentendosi gonfiare il cuore.

“Io non ho bisogno di chiedere, vero?” Risponde l’altro, con un pizzico di ironia in fondo alla voce. _Come quella volta nella vasca_. I ricordi piovono su Gellert come visioni, come schegge di un rosone infranto – blu e malinconici come il cielo, rossi e appassionati come il sangue - dolci pugnalate. Squarci di sole dopo una tenebra lunghissima. _Con Albus tutto è equilibrio_. Sì.

Lo stringe tra le gambe, contrae gli addominali e lo spinge sotto di sé, sedendoglisi sopra a cavalcioni.

“No, non ne hai bisogno. _Sono soltanto tuo_.” Ci sono cose che non ha permesso a nessun altro. Come i baci sulla bocca. O lasciare che qualcuno scivoli dentro la sua pelle per lasciargli un marchio indelebile dentro. Dove non si vede. Dove non si può togliere. Dov'è veramente vulnerabile. Ma con Albus va bene. Se qualcuno al mondo ha quel diritto, quello è solo Albus. Bellissimo, _bellissimo_ Albus. Metà della sua anima.

“Aprimi, aprimi alla svelta.” Gli ordina, guidandogli le dita al suo ingresso. Usando l’altra mano per aprirgli con veemenza i bottoni del panciotto e della camicia e poi della patta. Ha fretta di essere penetrato. Non gli importa il dolore. “Riempimi, per Wotan.”

Albus si rialza a sedere e gli appoggia una mano delicata appena sopra la natica, facendogliela scivolare lentamente su per la schiena. Gli preme le labbra in mezzo al petto, deponendogli deliziosi baci sulla pelle nuda. Gellert inarca la schiena quando sente le dita dell’altro iniziare a tormentare il suo ingresso. I polpastrelli sono leggermente oleosi. Sorride. _Il loro vecchio trucco_. Non vuole la gentilezza di Albus, non vuole alcun riguardo. _Lo vuole solo dentro di sé_. Inizia a spingersi indietro verso le sue dita. Incitandolo solo con i suoi sospiri. Ed è talmente preso dal momento, che gli occorrono vari minuti prima di accorgersi che Albus non lo sta baciando a caso. Ma che bacia ogni segno e ogni marchio sulla sua pelle. Come se, così facendo, potesse guarirli. O forse accoglierli dentro di sé, per apprenderli. Per ridurre la distanza tra loro. Per vanificare quell’anno infinito, che gli è sembrato più lungo di quei sedici in cui nemmeno conosceva l’esistenza di un piccolo mago inglese dai capelli rossi di nome Albus Dumbledore.

“ _Ich liebe dich, Mein Herz_.” Sussurra febbrile. Ma le parole sono frustranti, insufficienti a spiegargli _quanto lo_ ami e _quanto gli sia mancato_. Sente di poterglielo mostrare solo in un modo. Con la carne e lo spirito, insieme. Gli spinge camicia, panciotto e bretelle lungo le spalle e le braccia. Scoprendo la sua tiepida pelle di latte. Gli accarezza il collo, gli prende la nuca nel palmo, premendo quella bocca dolcissima sulla sua pelle, mentre serra l’altra mano attorno al suo polso. Vuole i marchi di Albus su di sé – gli unici che contino davvero. Lo vuole dentro _subito_. Ma le dita di Albus sembrano intenzionate a prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo per penetrarlo e aprirlo. Pazienti, languide e colme di riguardo. “ _Albus_.” Sì, _supplica_. Adesso supplica. “Non perdere tempo.” _Torniamo a essere uno solo_.

Non è sufficientemente aperto quando decide di averne abbastanza. Quando sfila le dita di Albus da dentro di sé e si schiaccia contro il suo sesso. E Albus torna a crollare sul materasso con un gemito strozzato. Gellert si agita sopra di lui con piccoli e rapidi prepotenti movimenti dei fianchi, ignorando il dolore, muovendosi per farlo entrare. E poi si piega su di lui, per piantargli i gomiti agli angoli della testa. E baciarlo e _baciarlo_. Assorbendo tutte le sensazioni come una spugna. Le labbra morbide, la lingua invitante, il sapore del suo amante, la sensazione del suo sesso duro dentro di lui che si muove, riempiendolo di estasi. Le mani di Albus tra i capelli, le sue unghie e i suoi denti nella carne. “Più forte,” quasi ringhia, beandosi di quella pelle bianca e profumata. _Dell’odore giusto, dei gemiti giusti, del piacere giusto_. Dello sguardo di quegli occhi incredibili, persi nei suoi.

 _È tutto giusto, tutto perfetto. Finalmente,_ finalmente _._

Si contrae e si spinge, cavalcando il corpo sotto il suo fino a restarne sopraffatto. Si lascia cadere sul fianco e un attimo dopo è sotto Albus, un braccio inchiodato sopra la testa, la bocca dell’altro uomo contro il collo. Albus lo afferra per il fianco e continua a muoversi. Dolce quanto lui è stato frenetico. Chiama il suo nome in un sussurro prima di venire. “ _Gellert._ ” E quel sussurro lo avvolge, portandolo con sé oltre il limite.

“Dimmi che mi sposerai, Albus.” Ansima, ancora prima che i postumi dell’orgasmo si dissipino. Mentre il mondo non ha ancora sostanza. Artigliandogli la stoffa della camicia, piegando la testa di lato per baciargli i capelli rossi. _Deve sentirglielo dire. Perché solo allora sarà reale._ Affronterà il processo. Con Albus al suo fianco può fare qualunque cosa. Non può più immaginare di vivere neanche un attimo senza di lui.

“ _Sì._ ” Un’unica lenta sillaba, che lo riempie tutto come acqua fresca, ed estingue il fuoco implacabile che lo rode dentro. Dandogli finalmente _la pace_. Solo allora, Gellert chiude gli occhi e si abbandona.

*

Le mani congiunte, i palmi premuti insieme. Il brivido che scorre attraverso le loro vene mentre la magia si intreccia e il loro sangue si mischia, legando le loro anime. In un patto che non è altro che un prologo _dell’altra_ promessa che vogliono scambiarsi. Davanti a tutti. In un futuro non troppo lontano.

_Io giuro._

_Di affidarti la mia vita._

_Di accettare la tua._

_E prendermene cura._

_Di non fare niente contro di te._

_Ma ogni cosa per te._

_Per sempre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nel nostro head canon, Nurmengard è una fortezza che non è stata edificata dallo stesso Gellert, ma appartiene alla famiglia Grindelwald – che essendo di sangue puro, è aristocratica e ricca.
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> * Per caratterizzare Aberforth da giovane, abbiamo scelto Taron Egerton; mentre per Ariana, abbiamo optato per Elle Fanning <3
> 
> Basandoci quanto visto in HP, la posizione dei tre Doni della Morte tra il 1899 e il 1902 è la seguente:  
> * La BACCHETTA DI SAMBUCO, in possesso del costruttore di bacchette Gregorovitch, il cui laboratorio si trova in una località non meglio identificata del nord Europa. Dato che il nome del laboratorio è in tedesco, Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe (ovvero, Bacchette Magiche Gregorovitch) abbiamo immaginato che si trovasse all’interno dell’Impero Austroungarico.  
> * LA PIETRA DELLA RESURREZIONE, in possesso della famiglia Gaunt (Marvolo/ Orvoloson Gaunt ha circa 10-12 anni in quest’epoca), nobili purosangue decaduti, residenti nel villaggio di Little Hangleton, Inghilterra.  
> * IL MANTELLO DELL’INVISIBILITA’, in possesso del trisavolo di Harry Potter (che noi qui abbiamo battezzato Noah, padre di Henry Potter), diretto discendente di Iolanthe Peverell e Hardwin Potter. I Peverll/Potter non vivono più a Godric’s Hollow ai tempi in cui Albus e Gellert sono ragazzi, ma è legittimo pensare che si trovino ancora in Inghilterra a inizio del nuovo secolo – anche perché Henry Potter risulta membro del Wizengamot dal1913 al 1923.  
> A parte la bacchetta, che può essere conquistata solo in seguito a uno scontro diretto, abbiamo immaginato che per ottenere gli altri Doni, Albus e Gellert abbiano fatto ricorso al furto e/o all’inganno e/o alla corruzione e/o alle menzogne. Il come e il perché verranno approfonditi in seguito in un’altra fic <3
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
